DOLL
by ChanhyunPark
Summary: aku... Byun Baekhyun... hanyalah sebuah boneka yang bertahun tahun berada di kamar seorang namja nerd ia adalah namja yang sangat baik tanpa kusadari perasaan ini berubah menjadi suatu perasaan terlarang. perasaan terlarang dari sebuah boneka pada majikannya apakah aku harus mengubur perasaanku dan bersikap layaknya boneka biasa? CHANBAEK GS/EXO
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: Doll (인형)

author: ChanHyun Park

cast: Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Kim YeJin

cari sendiri ya :v #ditabok

**WARNING!**

**TYPO EPRIWEEER!**

**NO EYD**

**TULISAN SEMRAWUT ALA KORBAN**

**PUTING BELIUNG ANCUR BABAK BELUR!**

sekali egen **YANG GA SUKA GA USAH BACA! ITS GENDERSWITCH! NO YAOI**

Bacotan: hola holla~~~

akhirnya aku bisa anjutin epep doll ini, setelah menghadapi neraka UN -_-

nah daripada kebanyakan nge bacot mending langsung aja

ini dia epep ke 4 ku selamat menikmati(?)

JRENG JRENG JRENG~~~

HEPPI READING

CHAPTER BEGIN!

.

.

.

_10 tahun yang lalu..._

.

.

"Channie~~~! Lihat apa yang eomma bawa! " Nyonya Park mengangkat sebuah boneka berbentuk gadis kecil cantik itu tinggi tinggi di depan anak lelaki semata wayangnya itu dengan wajah ceria

"Channie baby takan kesepian lagi jika eomma dan appa pergi bekerja!" Lanjut Nyonya Park riang

Bocah berkacamata itu hanya menatap polos boneka cantik di tangan sang eomma

"Nah! Ini! Ajak dia bermain aracci!" Nyonya Park memberikan boneka itu ke tangan bocah berumur 7 tahun itu

Dan bocah itu memeluk si boneka dengan riangnya dan berlari lari kecil ke kamarnya

**Chanyeol POV**

Huaaaaa asyiiiik! Aku punya teman! Senangnya!

Aku kesepian sendiri dirumah terus menerus.

Jika Kalian bertanya kemana teman temanku, maka jawabannya adalah tidak ada. Aku tak memiliki teman satu pun. Tapi tak lagi, karna aku punya satu sekarang!

Ya, si boneka manis nan cantik ini,

Aku gila karna menyebut sebuah boneka dengan sebutan cantik dan manis?

Hei! Aku masih waras kalian tau!

Lihat saja boneka cantik ini..

Kulitnya putih, berambut perak dengan poni yang menutupi keningnya, bermata kecil yang lucu, pipi tembamnya merona merah muda, hidung mungil,dan tak ljpa bibir merahnya yang

sama mungilnya

Sepertinya dia memang diciptakan untuk menjadi cantik, manis,dan mungil ya? Kkk... mengingat semua yang ada padanya itu mungil hahaha...

Hei tapi si manis mungil ini belum mempunyai nama, mmm... apa ya nama yang sesuai untuknya?

Aku mengetuk ngetukkan jariku di kepala

AHA! aku tau bagaimana kalau baekhyun saja? Baekhyun itu kan artinya 100 kebaikan! Sangat cocok untuk si mungil ini

Kupandangi lagi wajahnya yang manis itu.

Yatuhan! Dia manis sekali!

Haaah~~ tapisayang dia itu sebuah boneka, andai ia manusia, aku yakin! pasti para namja atau siapapun yang menatapnya akan terus memuji kecantikannya itu!

Hei! Apa yang kupikirkan dasar idiot

.

.

.

**Chanyeol POV END**

.

.

_10 tahun kemudian_

.

.

.

Brak bruk gubrak #epeksuaragagal -_-

"Channie baby! Kau sedang apa? Kenapa berisik sekali diatas sayang?" Teriak Nyonya Park dari dapur

" ani eomma gwaenchana!"

"Cepat turun sayang kita sarapan bersama!" Teriak Nyonya Park -egen-

"Ne!"

Chanyeol pun turun

"Sini sayang! Ini hari pertamamu di SMA kan? Apa kau membawa Baekkie cantik mu itu?"

" ani eomma,aku sudah besar, tak enak kalau terus membawa bawa Baekkie. Baekkie kutaruh di kamarku"

"Aaah... arasseo! oh iya sayang, katamu kau sudah besar, kapan kau membawa seorang yeoja kehadapan eomma sebagai yeojachingumu eum?"

seketika wajah Chanyeol merona, ia menundukan kepalanya sambil memakan sarapannya

"Eomma ini bicara apa? Daripada itu kenapa eomma tiba tiba pulang?"

"Terserah eomma dong kapan eomma pulang! kau tak senang ya eomma pulang?"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, yah, sudah ia perkirakan, eommanya pasti mengambek

"Bukan begitu eomma, aku senang saja eomma pulang"

"Haaah! Yasudah, sana berangkat, nanti kau telat!"

"Arasseo, aku berangkat dulu eomma, annyeonghasseo"

_ school_

Aku harap aku punya teman disini, batin Chanyeol

Chanyeol berjalan dengan menundukkan kepalanyanTanpa memperhatikan sekitar. Alhasil...

Bruuuk!

ia menabrak Kim YeJin. Seorang madonna sekolah

"Aah! Mianhae! mianhamnida Yejin-ssi"

Yejin sempat terpaku, ia memandangi Chanyeol

Omo! Namja nerd ini mempunyai seara yang sexy sekali aku tak menyangka! Batin Yejin

Sedetik kemudian Yejin tersadar

"Ah! Ne, gwaenchana!" Hejin bangkit dan membersihkan rok seragamnya

"Jeongmal mianhamnida Yejin-ssi, aku tak melihatmu tadi!"

"sudahlah gwaenchana, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ne?mmm..."

Yejin nampak berpikir mengingat ngingat nama namja nerd ini

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol imnida"

"Ahh! Ne! Chanyeol-ssi. Kalau begitu aku duluan ne?" dan Yejin langsung berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol

Seperginya Yejin, Chanyeol memegangi jantungnya yang menggila

.

.

.

TENG TENG TENG

Bel sekolah berbunyi. Dan murid muridpun berhamburan keluar. Begitupun dengan Chanyeol

Ia berjalan pulang sambil menyumpalkan earphone pada telinganya

.

.

.

BRAKK!

"EOMMA! NA WASSEO~~~"teriak Chanyeol mengagetkan eommanya yang sedang membaca sebuah majalah fashion dengan santainya di ruang keluarga

"OMO! YAAAAK!ANAK KURANG AJAR! KAU INGIN MEMBUAT EOMMAMU YANG CANTIK INI MATI MUDA HAH!" nyonya Park balas berteriak dan menghampiri anaknya dengan kaki yang dihentak hentakkan kesal

Mendengar bunyi sepatu eommanya mendekat, Cnanyeol langsung ambil langkah 1000 menuju kamarnya dan..

BRAKK! CEKREK

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAK! SETAN KECIL! KELUAR KAU!"Teriak Nyonya Park dari lantai bawah

Chanyeol yang mendengar eommanya berteriak teriak gaje hanya terkikik senang di kamarnya

-jan ditiru ye adek adek? #digampar:3-

.

.

.

**Chanyeol POV**

.

.

.

Hihihi... eomma itu lucu kalau marah marah seperti itu

Aku terkikik geli sambil memegangi perutku yang sakit

Haaaah! Hari ini menyenangkan sekali

Kemana Baekkie ya? Ah itu dia!

Langsung ku sambar boneka manis itu dan kuangkat tubuh mungilnya sehingga wajah manisnya berhadaoan dengan wajahku

"Hei manis! Kau tahu? Aku senag sekali hari ini! kau tau? aku menabrak seorang yeoja madonna disekolah bernama Kim Yejin, kau tau juga Baek? ia sangat cantik, pantas kalau ia menjadi madonna disekolah baruku itu. Yaaah tapi kuakui wajahmu berkali kali lebih cantik dan manis dibanding dia kkk..."

Aku terkikik kembali

"Tapi Baek, kenapa tadi saat aku menabraknya dan mendengar suaranya, disini..."

Aku menunjuk dadaku

"Terasa sangat bergemuruh, apa aku harus menemui dokterjantung? Aigoooo... apa aku menyukainya?" Akumemiringkan kepalaku sambil tetap memandangi wajah manis Baekhyun yang tersenyum manis

"Bagaimana menurutmu Baek? apa aku pantas bersanding dengannya?"

"..."

"Pastilah aku pantas! Aku kan tampan! Iyakan baek?"

"..."

"Haaaaaaaaah"

Aku menghembuskan nafasku kasar

Jika kupukir pikir mana mungkin aku yang nerd berpacaran denga seorang Kim Yejin

Hufff! Sudahlah lupakan!

.

.

.

**Chanyeol POV END**

.

.

.

**Baekhyun POV**

.

.

.

BRAKK

aigoo.. apa itu?

kulirikan ekor mataku ke arah pintu. Dan aku melihat seorang namja yang sangat kusukai ah ani! Kupikir aku lebih daripada sekedar menyukainya..

Jika saja aku ini manusia , aku yakin kalau pipiku ini bisa memerah semerah tomat . Ah~~ untuk kali ini aku bersyukur aku bukan manusia, karna tertangkap basah dengan pipi memerah karena memikirkan orang yang kita sukai itu memalukan -menurutku-

Kulihat namja itu terkikik geli

Taklama kemudian terdengar teriakan seorang wanita yang ku tahu adalah ibu dari namja yang sedang terkikik itu

Aah.. paling paling ia mengusili eommanya lagi seperti biasa

Kulihat ia celingukan(?) Entah mencari apa.

Dan tiba tiba ia mengangkat tubuh bunekaku ini sehungga wajahku berhadapan dengan wajahnya yang ermh.. tampan, namun sayang, wajah tampan itu harus tertutupi oleh kacamata dan model rambutnya yang sudah kuno -sangat kuno sebenarnya-

Aaahhh jika saja aku bukan sebuah boneka, aku yakin aku akan pingsan sekarang

"hei manis! Kau tahu? Aku senaaaang sekali hari ini! Aigooo... kau tahu? Aku menabrak seorang yeoja madonna disekolah bernama Kim Yejin! Kau tau juga Baek?dia itu sangaaaaaaat cantik! Pantas kalau ia menjadi madonna di sekolah baruku itu. Yah.. tapi kuakui kalau wajahmu lebih cantik dan manis berlipat lipat kali dibandingkan dia, kkk..."

Aku sangat-sangat yakin jika saja aku ini seorang gadis, maka wajahku ini pasti akan memerah padam. Hufff... itu wajar bukan? Bangaimana perasaanmu jika seorang yang kau sukai bahkan lebih dari sekedar menyukai mengatakan kalau kau lebih cantik dan manis berlipat-lipat kali dari seorang gadis lain yang –katanya- madonna sekolah?

Dengan senyuman manis seperti biasanya aku memandangnya yang sedang terkikik bahagia. Omona... jeongmal yeppeunda!

"tapi Baek, lenapa tadi saat aku menabraknya dan mendengar ssuaranya, disini...:"

Kulihat ia menunjuk dada kirinya. Oh tidak! Aku mohon jangan tuhan...

"terasa sangat bergemuruh..."

Nyuuuuut...! tidak! Kenapa dadaku sangat sesak?

"apa aku harus menemui dokter jantung? Aigooo. Apa aku meyukainya?"

Tidaaak! Kau tak boleh menyukainya! Aku mohon...

Ia memiringkan kepalanya sambil tetap memandangku. Dan aku tetap membalasnya dengan tatapan kosong dan senyuman manis khas boneka

"bagaimana menurutmu Baek? Apa aku pantas bersanding dengannya?"

"..."

"pastilah aku pantas!aku kan tampan! Iyakan Baek?"

"..."

"haaaaaaaaah!"

Ia menghembuskan nafas kasar

Tuhaaaaaaaaan! Kenapa rasanya sesesak ini? Aku tahu, aku hanyalah seorang boneka, tapi kenapa kau harus memberika rasa cinta pada benda mati sepertiku? Ini sangat sakit

.

.

.

**Baekhyun POV END**

.

.

.

_Esoknya_

Cip cip cip –suara burung ini#:3-

SRAAAK!

"AHHHH! Selamat pagi duniaaa!.."

Chanyeol menoleh ke sebelahnya-pada sang boneka cantik tepatnya- lalu ia tersenyum melihat senyum manis Baekhyun

"selamat pagi Baekkie-ku yang manis~" ia jiga mengadipkan sebelah matanya pada si boneka manis

"AAAH! AKU SIAP MENGHADAPI DUNIAAAA!"

Chanyeol berteriak teriak dengan gajenya dan langsung lari menuju kamar mandi

Nyonya Park yang mendengar teriakan gaje anaknya hanya menggelangkan kepanyanya

Beberapa menit kemudian Chanyeol turun dengan dandanannya yang ekhem..well.. tak usah author jelaskan oke? #wink!

"eoh? Kau sudah rapi chagiya~ ayo saarapan dengan umma"

Chanyeol akhirnya duduk dan memakan sarapan yang berupa roti berselai coklat dan kacang buatan ummanya tercinta dengan khidmatnya

Setelah selesai sarapan ia berpamitan dengan ummanya dan pergi kesekolah

Walaupun Chanyeol itu orang yang sangat-sangat kaya raya, ia tak pernah menonjolkannya. Ia tak pernah berangkat kesekolahny dengan menggunakan mobil atau motor sport seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Padahal ia bis saja meminta Appanya agar membelikannya mobil ataupun motor sport yang bahkan harganya selangit pun

Tapi, Chanyeol bukanlah anak yang seperti itu, ia lebih memilih berangkat menggunakan busway

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, datangkah bus yang di tunggu tunggu oleh Chanyeol. Ia pun menaiki bus itu

'Ahhhh! Syukurlah aku tak terlambat' batin Chanyeol lega

.

.

.

TENG TENG TENG

Chanyeol buru-buru masuk ke kelasnya dan duduk dibangkunya. Taklama setelah itu Joo saem datang dan pelajaranpun dimulai

.

.

.

'Park saem tak akan mengajar. Lebiih baik aku mengerjakan tugas kimia saja' batin Chanyeol dan mulai mengerjakan soal soal kimia yang ada di bukunya

Selum 10 menit Chanyeol mengerjakan soalnya, tiba tiba Nam Seong, ketua kelasnya berteriak di depan kelasnya mengumumkan prihal acara prom itu akan digelar seminggu lagi

Chanyeol malas mendengarkannya. Toh ia tak yakin apakah ia akan menhadiri acara acara seperti itu. Jadi ia tetap melanjutkan tugasnya

Saat ia sedang asyik mengerjakan tugas dari mata pelajaran kesukaannya itu, tiba-tba seseorang berdiri di sebelahnya

Chanyeol yang merasa terganggupun akhirnya mengadahkan kepanya untuk melihat siapa orang yang mengganggunya mengerjakan tugasnya –lagi- setelah sebelumnya Nam Seong yang berteriak di depan tadi-

"annyeong Chanyeol-ssi"

"..."

"eng? Chanyeol-ssi?"

Seseorang itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dimukaa Chanyeol

"Ye..Yejin-ssi?"

"eum?ne?" seseorang itu-yang ternyata Yejin- memperlihatkan senyumannya yang manis pada Chanyeol

DEG DEG DEG

"a..ada perlu apa Yejin-ssi dengan..eum.. denganku?"

"santai sajalah Chanyeol-ssi, panggil saja aku Yejin" Yejin tersenyum lagi

"eeh? N..ne.. kau juga, panggil saja aku Chanyeol"

"kkk.. arasseo.. ah! Ne! Promnight itu.. kau akan datang bersama siapa Chanyeol?"

"eh?promnight? aku tak tahu"

"kau datang bersamaku saja ne? Jebbalyo~~~"

"eh? Ah! N..ne!"

"YAEAAAY! Gomawo Chanyeollie~~~~"

Yejin memekik senang

"eeh? N..ne, cheonmaneyo"

"nanti kita berangkat bersama ke acara itu ya Chanyeollie~~~"

"ne"

Yejin mengangguk senang dan berlalu dari hadapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol akhirnya melanjutkan pekerjaan tertundanya

.

.

.

CKLEK

"BAEKKIEYAAA~~~~~~~~~!"

Suara baritone itu berteriak memecah keheningan di dalam kediaman keluarga Park

Chanyeol langsung melempar tas sekolahnya dan menghambur ke ranjang king size miliknya. Ia juga langsung meraih tubuh mungil boneka manisnya. Memeluk dan mengangkat boneka cantik itu hingga wajah mungil nan cantik jelita itu berhadapan dengan wajahnya yang tampan-namun tertutup oleh kacamata bulat tebal sehingga sedikit orang yang mengetahui kalau namja itu sangatlah rupawan-

"hei Baekhyunnie~~ kautahu? Kim Yejin mengajakku untuk menjadi pasangannya di acara promnight minggu depan nanti! AIGOO! Aku benar benar tak menyangka ia mau menghadiri acara seperti itu bersamaku!"

Setelah mencurhatkan segala pikirannya pada si boneka manis itu, Chanyeol langsung memeluk gemas Baekhyun. Menenggelamkan tubuh boneka itu pada dadaya yang bidang

.

.

.

**Baekhyun POV**

.

.

.

"BAEKKIEYAAA~~~~~~~~~!"

Kudengar suara bariitone yang sangat kusukai itu itu berteriak memanggil namaku

Ia langsung melempar tas sekolahnya dan menghambur ke ranjang king size tempatku duduk. Ia juga langsung meraih tubuh mungil mungilku. Memeluk dan mengangkat tubuh bonekaku hingga wajahku berhadapan dengan wajahnya yang tampan. Wajah yang sangat kusukai

"hei Baekhyunnie~~ kautahu?"

Jika saja aku ini manusia aku pasti akan menggelangkan kepalaku dan mengedipkakn mataku karna aku penasaran apa yang akan ia ceritakan padaku

" ...Kim Yejin mengajakku untuk menjadi pasangannya di acara promnight minggu depan nanti! ..."

_NYUUUUT!_

Aku benar benar syok. Dadaku sangat sesak

"...AIGOO! Aku benar benar tak menyangka ia mau menghadiri acara seperti itu bersamaku!"

Ia berkata dengan riangnya layaknya anak berumur 5 tahun yang dibelikan barang yang ia inginkan oleh ibunya.- Hanya saja suaranya tak bisa dibilang manis lagi-

Itu benar benar membuat dadaku sangat sangat sakit... tapi aku tetap memasang senyum palsuku yang memuakkan ini

Tuhan! Aku mohon hilangkan lah perasaan terkutuk ini.. aku tak sanggup lagi mendengar nama Kim Yejin yang keluar dari bibirnya dengan nada riang .. oh.. sungguh itu menyiksa dadaku

Aku ingin menangis sekarang.. tapi aku tak bisa.. sangat tak bisa.. aku hanyalah sebuah boneka.. yang tak bisa apapun.. hanya senyum yang ku bisa

Chanyeol memelukku. Mendekap tubuh mungil bonekaku dengan gemas. Ia menenggelamkan tubuhku di dadanya yang bidang. Sehingga aku bisa mendengar suara jantungnya yang berdegup menggila

_TES_

Tuhaaaaan aku benar benar tak sanggup lagi..

Aku tak sanggup menahan rasa sesak ini..

Tidak! Seharusnya tak begini..

Kenapa kau harus memberikan rasa cinta padaku untuk namja didepanku ini?

Tuhaaan kumohon.. sekali saja.. kabulkan doaku.. aku tahu doaku ini kurang ajar.. tapi aku mohon padamu untuk mengabulkannya

Aku ingin...

..

...

...

Aku ingin menjadi seorang manusia normal

.

.

.

**Baekhyun POV END**

.

.

.

Chanyeol masih memeluk Baekhyun sampai sebuah suara mengganggu kegiatannya

_KRUYUUUK~~~_

Suara perut Chanyeol yang kelaparan

Chanyeol langsung menaruh Baekhyun di ranjangnya. Ia kaget ketika melihat baju seragamnya sedikit basah pada bagian dada

Chanyeol menyernyitkan keningnya bingung. Karna seingatnya saat ia masuk kamarnya seragam itu tak basah sama sekali. Ia berpikir keras sambil sesekali melirik Baekhyun yang duduk di ranjang king sizenya

Merasa pikirannya benar benar konyol karna ia mengira Baekhyun yang membasahii seragamnya dengan air mata. Tapi itu benar benar tak mungkin. Akhirnya ia mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli. Ia melepas seragamnnya dan menggantinya dengan pakaian rumah dan segera turun menuju dapur karena cacing cacing di perutnya benar benar sudah berdisko

.

.

.

Argh!

Chanyeol mengeluh kecil melihat tulisan ibunya yang tertempel dengan apiknya di pintu lemari es

"Baby Yeollie~~ eomma harus kembali ke jepang~ appamu memohon agar eomma pulang

Ehehehe... maafkan eomma ya pergi diam diam sayang~~ tapi umma sudah memasakan banyak makanan kesukaanmu dii meja makan.."

Chanyeol melirik kearah meja makan, dan benar saja banyak makanan disana

"...panas kan saja ya sayang~~ hati hati~~ eomma dan appa sangat menyayangi mu baby~ bye bye anak eomma yang tampan~~ jaga kesehatanmu itu ya!

Eommamu tercinta

XXX :*"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kasar. Benarkan dugaannya! Eommanya pulang karna ia bertengkar dengan appanya

Ia sudah biasa dengan itu. Eommanya memang suka tak ingat umurnya sendiri yah walaupun wajahnya masih sangat sangat cantik dan awet muda, tapi tetap saja..

Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

'ah sudahlah' batin Chanyeol toh ia sudah terbiasa sendirian dirumahnya ini

_GREK!_

Chanyeol menarik salah satu kursi di meja makannya. Duduk dan mulai makan dengan khidmat

.

.

.

_TES_

_TES_

_TES_

_Tuhaaan.._

_Aku..._

TBC~~~~

ULALA~~~

Ini tadinya mau aku bikin oneshooottt sekali tembak DOOOR -_-

Tapi akhirnya kepanjangan :v

Terpaksa deh harus sampe 2-3 chapter #nyengir

Gimana? Author habis hiatus

Jadilah epep ini baru author lanjut hehehe #ketawaEpil

Ehehehe...

POKONYA AKU GA MAU TAHU YANG BACA HARUS REPIU!

Bikin epep itu ga gampang tau#curcol

Author tahu kalau epep bikinan author ga menarik U.U

Terukti dari Repiu-nya U.U

Oh iya ini epep juga author pernah post di suatu penspeg/? pesbuk, makanya jan aneh ya? Kkk... itu author yang post

Yaudah daripada banyak bacot

Bagi yang mau deket sama author bisa add fb author [ Nadia Fauzia Nandika]

OKEH BABAY~~~ SAMPE JUMPA CHAP DEPAN~~~ ^0^


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle****: Doll chapter 2**

**Author : ChanHyun Park**

**Cast : Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Kim Yejin**

**Yang lain cari sendiri ya ehehe #digampar**

**Rated : T –aku masih bocah ._. –**

**WARNING!**

**GA SESUAI EYD**

**TULISAN ANCUR BABAK BELUR KORBAN BENANA TSUNAMI DAN ELNINO(?)**

**TYPO EPRIWEEEER! BIKERFULL(?)**

**ALUR KECEPETAN KAYAK KERETA API JES! JES! JES!**

**NOT YAOI ITS GENDERSWITCH!**

**GA SUKA? GAMPANG KO! TINGGAL JANGAN BACA(?) *apa ini? -_-**

**Okeh!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**_Chapter BIGIN^0^_**

**Doll**

**_Hyundai Highschool 06.15 A.M_**

"annyeonghaseo.."

"selamat pagi.."

Chanyeol berjalan ke arah kelasnya dengan tenang. Ia mendengarkan musik melalui earphone hitam miliknya. Kesenangannya sedikit terganggu karna seseorang yang tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya –jongdae-

"hei! Chanyeol-ah!"

Chanyeol berbalik dan melepas earphonenya

"YAKK! Pantas saja kau ku panggil-panggil tak menyahut ternyata karna benda itu!"

Jongdae memekik kesal

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil

"YAKK! Kenapa kau tertawa?"

Jongdae melipat tangannya di depan dada

"aniya.. oh! Ne! Ada apa Jongdae-ya?"

"aniya.. keundae.. ah! Lupakan.. ayo kita masuk kelas bersama!'

"oo" Chanyeol mengangguk kecil dan mengekori lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya yang notabenenya adalah teman sebangkunya

.

.

.

"jadi.. persamaan ini dan ini itu..bla..bla..bla"

Terang Jin Seongsaengnim di depan kelas

"pssst! Chan!"

Chanyeol menoleh

"aku bosan~~~" keluh Jongdae

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil "ya! Kim Jongdae! Cepat tegakkan lagi tubuhmu Jin Saem menatap kearah kita atau jika tidak..."

"KIM JONGDAE-SSI!"

"...kau akan di panggil oleh Jin Saem dan mendapatkan hukuman" lanjut Chanyeol. Melerikkan ekor matanya pada teman satu bangkunya. Ia kembali tersenyum kecil melihat wajah frustasi Jongdae

.

.

.

**_TENG TENG TENG_**

Chanyeol memasukan buku-bukunya kedalam tasnya

"Ya! Park Chan! Apa kau dekat dengan seorang yeoja bernama Kim Yejin?"

Chanyeol menoleh kearah Jongdae di sebelahnya dan kemudian mengangguk kecil

"huuuuft~~~!" Jongdae menghela nafasnya kasar membuat Chanyeol lagi-lagi menoleh kearah namja berwajah kotak itu dan melempar tatapan -memangnya kenapa?-

"kau hati-hati saja dengannya. aku peringatkan Chan.. jangan terlalu dekat dengan yeoja itu! Dia berbahaya!.."

**_GRAKK!_**

Chanyeol bangun dari posisi duduknya dengan kasar

Jongdae mengelus dadanya kaget "YAKK! PARK CHANYEOL! KAU MENGAGETKANKU!" Jongdae berteriak kaget

"kau! Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu!" Chanyeol bicara dengan nada yang terlampau dingin. Jongdae sampai bergidik karenanya

"aaah! Mian.. tapi aku berkata sebenarnya. Aku hanya mengingatkan orang-orang yang kuanggap sebagai sahabatku. Kalau kau tak mau kuanggap sahabat juga tak apa"

Jongdae bangun dari posisi duduknya. Ia tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Chanyeol. Sedetik kemudian ia berlalu

Chanyeol terdiam di posisinya sekarang

'apa maksud perkataan Jongdae?' batinnya

.

.

.

Chanyeol terus memikirkan omongan Jongdae tadi saat berjalan pulang

"hei! Chanyeol!"

Ia menoleh. Mencari asal suara yang memanggil namanya dan ia menemukan Yejin yang berlari menyusulnya

"Yejin-ssi? Ada apa?"

"ahh.. aniya.. aku ingin pulang bersamamu.. kebetulan arah rumah kita searah" Yejin tersenyum manis

"eh? Darimana kau tahu kalau kita searah?" Chanyeol memincingkan matanya menatap Yejin penasaran

"eeh.. itu.. oh! Aku melihat mu selalu berjalan searah dengan rumahku setiap kali pulang sekolah"

"arasseo"

Mereka melanjutkan jalan

.

.

.

"HEI BAEKKIE~~! Kau tahu? Aku pulang berjalan kaki bersama Yejin tadi!"

"..."

"aku sangat senang~~~"

"..."

"tapi... aku penasaran dengan ucapan Jongdae tadi. Hmm..."

"..."

"ahh! Sudahlah! Manusia kotak itu pasti hanya asal bicara"

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuh jangkungnya disamping si 'baekkie' itu

.

.

.

**_TENG TENG TENG_**

"AHHH~~~! Akhirnya waktu istirahat tiba juga~~~ aku sudah menanti natinya~~~~" Jongdae merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang ia rasa kaku

"hei! Park Chan! Ayo kita ke kantin! Cacing-cacing perutku sudah berdisko!"

Jongdae menarik tangan Chanyeol menuju kantin

Tetapi Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menahan pergerakan Chanyeol dan Jongdae

"mm.. Chanyeol? Apa kau mau memakan bekal buatanku? Aku membuatkannya khusus untukmu! Kumohon terimalah"

Yejin menyodorkan sekotak bekal pada Chanyeol dan di terima dengan hati-hati oleh Chanyeol

"terimakasih Yejin-ssi, aku akan memakan bekalmu" Chanyeol tersenyum

"ne chenmaneyo" Yejin balas tersenyum

Jongdae hanya melihat Yejin dengan pandangan dinginnya

.

.

.

Jongdae megaduk aduk makanannya malas

"hei Kim! Kenapa ramyeon itu kau aduk aduk terus?"

"diamlah kau! Aku sedang kesal kau tahu!"

"kenapa? Jangan jangan karena sunbae kita itu ya?"

Jongdae membalas Chanyeol dengan deathglare mematikannya Chanyeol hanya tertawa membuat Jongdae kesal setengah mati pada mahluk tinggi didepannya ini

"hei Chan! Bukankah kau sudah kuperingatkan agar menjauhi yeoja itu?"

"kenapa? Bukankan ia sangat baik? Cantik pula! Ia juga madonna sekolah kita bukan?"

"aish! " Jongdae mengusak rambut brunettenya kasar

Chanyeol semakin menyeryitkan dahinya mendapati tingkah sahabatnya itu

.

.

.

"hei Chanyeol! Kapan kita mengerjakan tugas Min saem?"

"kalau sekarang saja sepulang sekolah bagaimana Yejin-ssi?"

"baiklah! Dirumahmu saja ya?"

"arasseo"

.

.

.

"waaah! Chanyeol! Rumahmu besar sekali ya!"

"jinja?"

"ne!" Yejin mengangguk semangat

"aku bingung kenapa kau berangkat sekolah dengan menaiki busway atau bahkan berjalan kaki? Padahal kau kan orang kaya?"

"aku hanya tak mau membawa motor ataupun mobil"

"ooh.. keuraeyo?"

"ne! Kajja"

"oh! Yejin-ssi.. tunggulah disini sebentar, aku mau mgambil buku tugasku dan mengganti pakaian dulu"

"eum"

'whoah! Aku tak menyangka si cupu itu adalah orang yang sangat sangat kaya!' batin Yejin

"eh?apa ini'

Yejin mengambil sebuah boneka yang duduk di sofa ruang tengah itu

'milik siapa boneka ini?'batin Yejin bertanya tanya

"Yejin-ssi? Ayo kita mulai!"

"ahh? Ne!" Yejin kelabakan dan langsung menyembunyikan boneka itu di belakangnya

.

.

.

"eum.. Chanyeol, boleh aku bertanya?"

"ne tentu saja, adakah sesuatu yang tak kau mengerti?"

"eh? A..anu.. bukan tentang tugas ini.." Yejin terlihat bimbang "ah! Tapi jika kau tak mau menjawabnya tak apa apa.. lupakan saja hehe"

"gwaechana.. bertanya saja" Chanyeol tersenyum

"apa kau punya seorang adik yeoja?'

"ani.. wae?"

"ah? Aninde.. kita lanjutkan saja tugasnya ne" Yejin buru-buru menyelesaikan tugas lagi

Chanyeol sedikit menyeryitkan keningnya lalu ia mengedikkan bahunya tak perduli

.

.

.

"aaah~~ Jongdae harus menemui Min Saem dulu. Sebaiknya aku menuggunya saja. Mungkin ia tak akan lama, dan kita harus cepat ke lapangan basket"

Chanyeol berjalan menuju ruang guru

**_TAP_**

**_TAP_**

**_TAP_**

Suara sepatu Chanyeol menggema di koridor sekolah yang sepi itu. Tentusaja sepi karna ini sudah 15 menit setelah bel pulang berbunyi, pastilah murid lain sudah pulang

"hei Yejin! Kenapa kau mendekati anak kacamata nerd menjijikan itu?"

Tanya yeoja yang sedang mengecat kukunya

"iya! Dia itu sangat menjijikan kau tahu! Lihatlah dandanannya sangat kampungan sekali! Eww!" yeoja lainnya yang sedang bercermin menambahkan perkataan yeoja yang sedang mengecat kukunya tadi

"hei! Apa Yejin sudah terkena virus kampungannya? Jangan jangan ia jatuh cinta pada si culun itu! Hiyy! That's terrible!" sahut yeoja yang mengecat kuku

"Ooh bahkan ia terbawa culun karena namja menjijikan itu" sahut yeoja yang memegang cermin

"HEI KALIAN INI SEBENARNYA MEMBICARAKAN APA? AKU? CULUN? OH MY!" Yejin berteriak wajahnya pun sampai memerah

"yeah! Slam down girls! Tapi itu kenyataan kan?"

"dan kau sampai membuatkan bekal untuk namja iuh itu"

"HEI! AKU TAKAN PERNAH JATUH CINTA PADA NAMJA SEPERTI DIA EWWWH! Membayangkan saja aku jijik! Lagipula namja iitu tak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan ShinJae ku~~~!"

"lalu? Soal bekal itu?"

"yeah! Kau juga terus-terusan mendekatinya membuatku jijik!"

"hei aku juga takan melakukannya jika aku tak ada maksud tertentu kalian tahu!"

"maksud tertentu apa maksudmu?"

"kau tahu? Dia itu sangat-sangat kaya raya! Akku akan menjadikannya sebagai ATM berjalanku! HAHAHA!"

"ewh! Kau sungguh licik Yejin-ah!"

"biarkan saja! Uang bulananku akhir-akhir ini menipis! Aku harus berhemat! Dan kalian sangat tahu kalau aku ini adalah yeoja yang tak akan bisa berhemat! Aku harus kesalon! Ke dokter kecantikan! Dan belum lagi pengluaran untuk makan! Argh!"

"dan kalian tahu? ATM berjalanku yang dulu sudah tak berfungsi lagi!"

"eh?wae?"

"yeah! Ayahnya bangkrut dan... kalian tahu apa tindakanku kan?"

"well... memutuskannya?"

"benar sekali! Lagipula jika Chanyeol menjijikan itu tak kaya raya, untuk apa aku mendekatinya? HAHAHA! Lagipulan mana mau aku berpacaran dengan orang yang masihbermain sebuah boneka diumur segini? Haha! Itu sangat sangat menjijikan!"

"eh? Bermain boneka? Apa maksudmu?"

"kau tahu? Saat aku mengerjakan tugas dirumahnya beberapa hari yang lalu, aku melihat sebuah boneka di sofa ruang tamunya. Dan saat aku bertanya apakah ia mempunyai yeodongsaeng, ia jawab tidak"

"boneka apa maksudmu?teddy bear?"

"bukan. Tapi boneka gadis yang sangat cantik dan manis tapi bukan barbie"

"ewwwh! Aku tambah elfeel pada namja culun itu!"

"jika kau saja elfeel apa lagi aku" kemudian Yejin tertawa lepas

.

.

.

**_KRAK!_**

Seseorang meremas jari jari tangannya tanpa disadari oleh tiga yeoja yang mengobrol asyik di dalam kelas

"sialan yeoja itu!"

Dan namja itu melanjutkan jalan menuju ruang guru

.

.

.

**_CKLEK!_**

Pintu ruang guru terbuka menampilkan sebuah(?) namja berwajah kotak

"eh?Chan? kenapa kau ada disini? Bukankan sunbae tadi mengumumkan kalau anggota klub basket harus segera menuju lapangan?"

" aku menunggumu"

Jongdae mengerutkan keningnya bingung lalu ia berjalan disamping namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu

.

.

.

**Satu kata nista**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**END**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Boongan ding! TBC #nyengir**

**Nah ini Chapter 2 nya keluar hihihi..**

**Maaf ya kelamaan hehehe.. #nyengir**

**habis kan leptopnya dibawa sama unnie author kuliah di luar kota, jarang jarang dia pulang jadi yaaaah.. udah gitu ffn sekarang susah diaksesnya rewel . **

**aku minta maaf yang sebesar besarnya yah sama reader sekalian**

**Aku terhura ada yang mau baca+repiu+ada juga yang ngontak lewat SNS **

**Semuanya makasih banyaaaaaaak #bow**

**Tapi Si Baekkienya ga keluar hahaha... dia lagi dikerem si ChanChan di kamer/? jangan yadong dah ya~ hehe..**

**Ini sebenernya udah aku ketik sejak lama/? Tapi karna FFN lagi ngambek jadi yaaa~~ waktu updatenya Karet deh -_-**

**Gimana? Semakin ngebosenin ya? T^T**

**Mian kalau ga alurnya ngebosenin atau clek-clok/? Sengaja author bikin jadi gitu, mainstream, aneh, tulisan ancur, banyak typo,ples bikin kalian mual mual mungkin/? Entahlah yang jelas author minta maaf yang sebesar besarnya atas kejanggalan/? Ini epep**

**Maklumlah ini epep keluarnya dari otak absurt author sih. Jadilah absurt ga jelas kayak gini T^T**

**Masih adakah yang nungguin epep ini? Pasti ga ada deh T^T **

**Author juga sadar sih/?**

**Author ucapkan TERIMAKASIH BANYAK pada kalian yang nyempatin baca –walaupun jadi sider sih- review. Trus yang nge-Favorite-in dan yang nge-follow juga TERIMAKASIH BANYAK SEMUANYA #BOW**

**Author terhura ternyata ada yang mau baca nge fav/foll apalagi yang review T^T**

**terimakasih juga atas dukungan kalian dan saran sarannya **

**Okeh author tunggu REPIU-NYA oke? ****J**

**MIND TO REPIU?**

**AUTHOR GAPLOK! -_- *apa ini?**


End file.
